Dark Vampires
by Jaguar Kitty
Summary: Lewis becomes a vampire and bites Cleo and she has to bite people for her life or die. Co-written with Story.Of.Love.


It all started so simply. I was at the beach at night with Lewis. I and him had been having our difficulties, but planned on talking and obviously _walking_ them out. Then suddenly I glanced in Lewis's mouth as he spoke, and I noticed that he had pointy sharp teeth.

I asked, "Lewis, are you okay?" He paused.

"Yes," said Lewis.

I said, "but your teeth."

"What's wrong with my teeth?" questioned Lewis, confusion glistening in his eyes. I knew he was playing dumb just by the expression he wore.

"Nothing." Suddenly I said, "Lewis, why are those pointy teeth all bloody?" noticing a red liquid that plastered them like grass stains to pants.

"Uh, I just ate some pig...and deer for dinner, and they must of had blood still...on them." Lewis was an awkward guy sometimes, but was he really that carnivorous? I glowered at the sand below my feet as I thought over the situation.

"Okay," I said in a happy voice, trying to forcively agree with him. Well, the tone was not distinct and instead estranged. I felt odd, different in his presence. Was something going on with him that I did not know about? Was he sick, or was he just completely normal and I was over reacting? Either way, I did not see coming what happened next.

Suddenly Lewis started biting me in the neck, teeth penetrating through my skin. I felt the blood rush out of me and empower him. Then I fainted.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

When I woke up, I had felt pointy teeth in my mouth, making me instantly feel like Lewis. I ran my hand softly over my aching neck to realize it had bite marks imprinted on it that were bloody. Then I looked at Lewis sitting on a rock, over near the shore, sitting like a statue in the wispy moonlight. It was almost morning.

I knew exactly what had happened, and immediately I was frightened, terrorized, mortified, and all of the above. I felt like I was about to die in horror, my agony ripping through me like I was a blade of grass. My whole body felt different, every ounce of me.

I went over to Lewis and he said, "sorry for biting you."

I yelled, "you monster! You're a vampire!"

"Now you are a vampire too like me," said Lewis, much ashamed. Yeah, he'd better feel that way.

"Is this some kind of pay back for dumping you?" I accused, not understanding why he'd ruin my life.

"No. I just love you so much...," said Lewis.

"Why didn't you get Emma or Rikki?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes, as I felt my new self stutter, in so much grief and fear it was unbearable. _Why me? How could this happen?_

"Because I don't love them like I love you," said Lewis, staring up at me with pained and admiring eyes.

"I get it. You hate me, don't you? You love Rikki or Emma! Ah, it's Rikki, isn't it?" I felt my anger simmering over. I hated Lewis. He'd just ruined me forever.

"I don't hate you, and I do _not _love Rikki or Emma," explained Lewis.

"You know Lewis, for this pay back-"

"It's not pay back!"

"Would you let me finish, Lewis!?" I screamed at him, wanting to be able to hurt him more than he already was suffering.

"Never!" He exclaimed, unwilling to allow me time to argue.

"Lewis don't act like that!" I slapped him, forcefully while I watched him flinch. "Why did you turn me into this hideous monster?" I asked, sobbing horridly.

"Because I love you," murmured Lewis.

I glanced over the horizon. The sun was rising up and the sight was blissful, not at all expressing how I felt. "We have to go," said Lewis.

"Why?" I asked, not wanting to here from him, wanting to literally die instead.

"Because of the sun. The sun will burn us. We have to go in shelter," said Lewis, standing over me now. I shoved him away, not wanting contact. But it didn't take long to realize he was the only vampire I knew so I supposed following him was my only choice.

Even though I absolutely was furious, I was also scared and knew little about any of what was going on so found it best to follow Lewis's steps.

"Let's find shelter," said I.

"The ocean!" said Lewis. "You're a mermaid, hide." How could he be suggesting things when he was the whole cause?

"Won't the sun kill us if it passes through the ocean, or me anyway?" I could barely speak anymore I was so horrfied.

'Yeah it will," Lewis stared at his hands. "Let's go to your house."

"Why Lewis?" I asked him, suddenly terrified. What about feeding? Would I have to eat my family?

"Because it's the closest house nearby that's safe."

"Fine," I finally agreed.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

When we got to the house, my sister said, "what's wrong with your neck?" She sat on the edge of the couch in the front room and was curiously and disgustedly glaring at me.

"Nothing," I said, Lewis blank behind me.

"Oh yeah, Emma and Rikki are waiting for you in your room. They wanted to talk to you." My younger sibling explained, looking ready to bolt.

"Okay. Tell them I'll be there in a minute, and Lewis is coming too." I sighed, feeling the tears start to build up.

"Fine, big brat." My sister grumbled, hopping off the couch and moving toward my bedroom.

"Lewis, everyone is starting to notice the bite marks." I whimpered, my voice shallow.

"So," said Lewis.

"Because then we'll have to tell the truth that we're vampires." How could I live as a vampire? How did Lewis even become one?

"You have your point," said Lewis.

"Let's go to my room, it's been over a minute." I said, feeling too rushed.

When Lewis and I got to the room, Emma and Rikki were standing there. Emma said, "We've been waiting for over an hour for you!"

Rikki said quickly after, "Lewis, Cleo, are you okay?"

"Why do ask that?" asked Lewis, licking his lips. I began to feel utterly unstable.

"Because you guys look pale."

"We do?" I questioned, trying to hide what I had become; a one-third human, one-third mermaid, and a one-third vampire.

"Yes, you should get to bed, both of you." Rikki said.

"Fine, we'll go to bed." Lewis went home after a glance at me and disappearing mysteriously, and me and Lewis went to bed for about five hours. I did more so after Emma and Rikki left, not staying to tell me whatever it was they wanted to tell me in the first place. They must have been freaked out too.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

When I woke up, I saw something. Something was not right. Immediately I began screaming as I felt the excruciating pain strike through me, majorly my arm. I looked at my arm, and I was terribly shocked. I froze with fear even if the feeling was more of a burning one. I looked at my arm, and I was just terribly shocked. My arm was pale when I pulled it from the sunlight like the rest of me. And when I looked up, I saw Lewis and some other people. "We have made a club," Lewis said. The club's name was Dark Vampires.

"You monster!" I said loudly.

"We are all monsters," said Lewis.

"Well," I said. "Explain this, Lewis."

"Yes," Lewis said. "Indeed. Well, when vampires come they try to get along and try to make up the vampire's club." The people behind him flexed.

"That's not that much to explain to me, Lewis." I said as I had tears in my eyes not even embarrassed.

"Cleo, you have to listen to me!"

"Yes, I am listening, Lewis."

"Cleo, there's no way back to be regular." His voice was soft. This was not the Lewis I was familiar with.

"I know Lewis. I know there's no way back." I couldn't help but agree.

"Cleo, then deal with the fact that we are all vampires. Now you are in the Dark Vampires' club."

"Well, what do we do in this what you call a 'club'?"

"Well, we do all kinds of things, like going out and hunting for food, hiding in the daytime--more like resting--, and other things."

"Okay," I said. Then suddenly I fainted before I could figure out if vampires could faint.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

When I woke up, Lewis was shaking me, wanting me to get up along with Emma and Rikki.

"Cleo! Cleo! Cleo!" Rikki shouted. The people that had been with Lewis had disappeared.

"Huh? What happened?"

"Well, it started off--you collapsed on the bed," said Lewis frightened.

"Then me and Rikki had come in later. Your sister had walked by and saw you laying on the bed. She knew that you had passed out." Emma noted. The two of them looking ready to leave as if they had only stopped by to drop something off.

"And we've got to go home. It's late at night," Rikki said as she walked out of the room. As I looked out the window I knew she was right. What had been morining had just turned to evening.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Later that night, Lewis had come up to me and he said, "it's time to go eat."

"Eat?" I said curiously, sitting on the edge of my bed in the moonlight.

"Yes. It's time for us to go out for fresh meat." Lewis's tone was slightly humorous, annoying me.

"Well Lewis, aren't you out of your mind? I can't take eating off of people, sucking their blood from where they sleep." My stomach did get that queasy feeling it should though. It was a good thing to now I still found the idea somewhat repulsive.

"Well, that's something I can't help with. Tonight is the night we feast. I will give you a tour, since you're new."

"Lewis, you know how I get overwhelmed with the fact of blood."

"Then you die. You need to eat at night and stay away from the sun in the daytime." Lewis was definitely being radical now, so I played along.

"Lewis, then we need to go out to feast, but what are my choices?"

"Number one, you die and number two, you live." His expression was difficult to comprehend.

"I choose number two. I don't want to die _now_." Maybe some other time I may die, hopefully a peaceful death. But now, I could care less and can only focus on what being a mermaid and vampire may cost.

"Then, we go out to feast tonight."

"Fine then."

Lewis and Cleo went out to feast. They went inside Cleo's neighbor's house and did what had to be done, concluding the deal. This was _real_.


End file.
